A Brilliant Disguise
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: Coauthored with LadyDeb1970. When Daniel finds evidence that there are more Ancient 'artifacts' on Earth, he's elated. What happens next is something no one could have predicted. Crossover! Chapter 2 up! Ian meets the team.
1. Prologue

A/N: This idea was formulated by the author LadyDeb1970 and written by both LadyDeb1970 and Terreis. Set in season 8, due to rankings. But early season 8.

Prologue

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;SGC Debriefing Room

"Jack? Jack!"

General Jack O'Neill shook his head slightly and looked up into the rather irritated face of one Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"What?" he asked, looking around the debriefing table at the members of SG1. Colonel Samantha Carter was trying, successfully if you didn't know her well, to hide her amusement at the situation. Teal'c merely observed Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not paying attention," Daniel replied, his tone clipped.

Jack scowled.

"You're not making sense," he countered.

Daniel sighed and switched off the overhead he had been using to show the rest of SG1 the sketches and drawings he had found on PX3-247.

"It makes sense to me, O'Neill," Teal'c spoke up. "Obviously, the documents we unearthed on our mission to PX3-247 have become a great source of interest to DanielJackson and ColonelCarter. DanielJackson seems to think that the documents contain clues to several Ancient artifacts."

"Clues to what, exactly?" Jack sighed as he leaned forward to listen. Daniel took a deep breath and tried to rehash what he'd already gone over.

"Clues to their location. These writings here," he laid a paper down in front of Jack, "seem to indicate that, to protect these artifacts, or Ancient devices, they were sent away from PX3-247 with guardians. Some of these writings," another paper was laid in front of Jack, "give me the distinct impression that quite a few of these artifacts were sent through the Stargate, along with their guardian, to Earth. Which would make sense, when you think about it. I mean, there are a few people on Earth with the Ancient gene. Yourself included. It's possible that the first Ancients on Earth were the guardians of these devices. And later, they used the planet for an entire settlement, which-."

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel stopped and looked down at Jack, who was beginning to massage his temples.

"Stick to the subject," Jack said, his tone softer than before. Daniel merely nodded in reply.

"Anyway, I'm starting to trace these artifacts, or devices. All of them have been given a detailed description in these writings. I'm in the process of trying to cross-reference the descriptions with actual pictures or photos of archaeological finds. We can only assume that most of these devices would've been in Egypt, since that's where the gate was originally."

"Unless you take into account the gate that the Russians found at the bottom of the ocean," Carter put in, speaking up for the first time.

"True, but we're not sure where that one was originally," Daniel began. He glanced over at Jack, who was beginning to scowl again, and cleared his throat. No sense getting off track. "Anyway, Jack, it's my opinion that several of these devices might have been lost eventually, just as the pure Ancients left Earth. And I haven't been able to find any of them in my documentation of recovered artifacts from that area. So….."

Daniel trailed off, not sure if he wanted to actually say what he had planned to say. He was used to having his theories ridiculed, but not necessarily by those who were closest to him.

"So?" Jack prompted. His voice cut through Daniel's ruminations and spurred him into saying what he had originally intended to.

"So…..I believe that there's a possibility these devices might have been discovered during the Crusades….and that they became part of the Templar Treasure."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, not knowing exactly what this Templar Treasure was. The fact that Carter had just made a somewhat strangled sound told him that she hadn't been expecting this part of Daniel's theory.

"Daniel, that's a myth," Carter began.

"And aliens were myths and legends to us only ten years ago," Daniel retorted, immediately on the defensive. "Teal'c is an alien. Technically. Does he look like a myth? Or a fairy tale?"

It was Teal'c's turn to raise an eyebrow now. Carter backed down slightly and gave Daniel an apologetic look.

"What is this Templar Treasure?" asked Jack, curious in spite of himself.

Daniel rubbed his forehead in concentration and Jack recognized it as being a sign that his friend was about to go into 'exposition mode'. Holding up one hand, he gained Daniel's attention.

"Reader's Digest version, Danny."

A sigh and then, "Well, the Templar Treasure has never actually been proven to exist. But, basically, it's a collection of wealth that was gleaned over thousands of years. Reader's Digest version? In this case, it would start with Knights from the Crusades taking treasure from Egypt and the surrounding areas. Back to Europe. Eventually, during the settlement of this continent, the treasure wound up over on our side of the pond. The Templar Treasure has been guarded by freemasons, the legend says. People like George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Revere…"

"I know my American history, Daniel. You don't have to go through the entire list of our forefathers. So what makes you think these 'devices' are with the Templar Treasure, if that actually exists? How do you know that they aren't still hidden somewhere over in Egypt?"

Daniel shook his head after making eye contact with Carter.

"I don't know, Jack. But I do know that there's a certain family in the historical community that's been shunned and ridiculed for generations because they believe so deeply in the Templar Treasure."

Jack found himself looking at a photo of a man slightly older than Daniel.

"That's Benjamin Franklin Gates. And he believes in the existence of the Templar Treasure passionately. I heard him give a lecture about five years ago. Smart man, actually. And he hasn't stopped looking for the treasure since he was old enough to be on his own. It's cost him the respect of his colleagues. And his father, I'm told."

"Where did you find all this out, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled slightly.

"I have my ways," he replied. Which translated into, 'I'm not telling'.

"Did you say that much of this treasure was from Egypt, DanielJackson?" Teal'c inquired, garnering the attention of the other three members of SG-1. Teal'c rarely asked questions during briefings. Daniel frowned and nodded.

"Quite a lot, I think. Of course there's no way to be certain. Why do you ask, Teal'c?"

"Is it not also possible that this Templar Treasure could hold more canopic jars? Canopic jars such as the one we found Osiris in?"

This was an unwelcome thought. Daniel raised his eyebrows as he considered it and Jack let out a long, low whistle as he looked back over at the archaeologist. "Daniel, if there's any possibility that this thing has kept a Goa'uld hidden for so long, I say we just let sleeping dogs lie," he said. Daniel's frown deepened.

"But don't you see, Jack? That's just another reason to find it ourselves! I mean, what if Ben Gates DOES manage to succeed without our interference? Then what do you have? A person who is completely ignorant of the danger a canopic jar might pose. He opens it and-BAM! We have another Goa'uld on our hands. Only we don't know until it's too late. And he's here on Earth! One step ahead of us already. If we're with him, though, any canopic jars we find could be transported back here to the SGC for testing. Crisis averted."

Jack sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the photo, appearing to study it intently. In actuality, he was wondering if it was worth wasting SGC resources on this 'theory' of Daniel's. Especially if it meant finding a treasure that just might contain a Goa'uld.

"Sir?"

Carter's voice broke Jack out of his trance. He looked across the table at her questioningly.

"Sir, I've gone over those writings with Daniel. From what he translated on the descriptions, it sounds like these items would be invaluable to the SGC. More than invaluable, actually. It's my opinion that there just might be a ZPM or two with the Templar Treasure. If that's where these devices wound up."

"ZPM, huh?" Jack ruminated on that. They could open a wormhole to Atlantis. Check on everyone that had been sent through that gate to such a far away galaxy. He remained silent just a few more minutes, weighing the options. He certainly didn't want to 'discover' another Goa'uld. On the other hand, he had people out there that hadn't been heard from in nearly three months. He wanted to know they were alright. Finally, he pushed back his chair and heading for his office.

"Sir? Where are you going?" Carter called after him.

"To make a few phone calls," he called back. The door to his office shut behind him, then opened again.

"Daniel? This Ben Gates fellow…….How much funding does he have?"

Daniel shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Jack. But I don't think it's very much. His activity the last year or so has been extremely limited."

Jack fixed Daniel with a questioning gaze.

"What did you do? Hire a private detective to follow this guy around?"

Daniel didn't reply and Jack went back to his office, closing the door once again. In a few moments, the door opened and Jack stuck his head out.

"Dismissed."

Once more, the door was shut. The team of SG1 exchanged glances before filing out of the room. Carter was the last to leave, but she heard Jack's voice as she walked out.

"Mr. President? Glad I caught you…."

Carter smiled to herself. Perhaps they just might be able to join in the search for the Templar Treasure, after all.

Twenty minutes later, Jack O'Neill was a very happy General. The president agreed with him that this Templar Treasure was worth investigating. However, he also did not want word getting out that the US government was looking for the treasure. Jack mentioned Ben Gates, and from there, the general and the president formulated a plan. Gates would need backing. . .funding. The government couldn't provide that funding. However, Jack knew someone who could. Someone who was strong enough to stand up to people who would tell him he was crazy, and someone as passionate as Daniel about history and archaeology. But at least he made sense most of the time.

Jack found the number in his personal rolodex. It had been nearly ten years since he saw the younger man, but Jack was confident he would be interested in this. It only took a few rings, then a sleepy male voice murmured, "Hullo?"

Sleepy? Jack swore silently, realizing the time difference. There was no help for it. He said a bit gruffly, "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

A brief silence, then, "Jack? Jack O'Neill? Why are you calling me at. . ." brief pause while the poor man checked the clock, "at two am? What time is it in Colorado? You are still in Colorado, aren't you?"

"I am. Sorry, kid, I forgot the time difference. I have a proposition for you. . .one I don't think you'll be able to say 'no' to," Jack told Ian Howe.

A/N: All flames will be used to feed Boormir, the mini-Balrog. Or, in Terreis' case, to light the bonfire on a deserted island...which she's sharing with Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the rights to Stargate: SG1 or National Treasure. Thank SciFi, Disney, Gekko and all those other wonderful people for creating them. And for putting them on the screens, both big and small.

Author's Note: In this chapter, Ian gets to meet the team. And you'll get a little of the back story behind Ian and Jack's friendship. We know this might seem a little slow to develop at first, as far as action goes. But we think it's very important to establish relationships first. And we really ARE going somewhere with this. Honest, we are! I wouldn't lie to you.

SHOUT-OUTS: (My favorite part)

Shieldmaidenofrohan: Nope. Haven't gated off the face of the Earth…..yet. If I did, you can rest assured that I went to the Pegasus Galaxy to be with Carson Beckett. Jack being friends with Ian was the idea from LadyDeb1970. And she's written the entire back story for the two of them. So I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the flames! It was fun to watch Jack scream about the rum being gone.

Elenhin: Thank you! We're very glad that you like this so far. It is easy to see Jack sticking his head through his office door to say 'dismissed'. It's just so……Jack! Hope you like the interaction between Ian and Jack in this chapter!

Laer4572: I was so glad to get your review! And pleased that you liked this new story. Enjoy this chapter!

Mercury Gray: Brilliant? Wow. Thanks! I do seem to work almost exclusively in crossovers, don't I? I wonder if that means something. And don't worry about Ian. I have given him strict instructions to ask you before coming over here again.

Dreamstrifer: Fifth grade lingo rocks! Like, totally. And now I've given away my age. It's funny, we already know where we're taking it. It's just the matter of GETTING there. All the in-between stuff. Hope you like the journey AND the destination. Wow. That was deep. Daniel must be rubbing off on me.

Dread Lady Freya: As Teal'c would say……indeed. How can you get much yummier than Sean, Michael Shanks, AND Richard Dean Anderson! Woohoo! Glad you weren't in mid-drink. That wouldn't have been good for your computer. Enjoy the Jack-Ian friendship.

Jason Barnett: Thanks for your review! You are probably right about that Stargate. I came in late to the series and I'm still trying to catch up on Monday nights. Thanks for your information!

Xandria: Don't worry about Daniel and Ben. I think they'll get along just fine. Sorry about the delay. But work keeps hampering both our lives. Oh, for a life of leisure where we could do nothing but write fanfiction. Now THAT would be great.

Technetium: Your review reassures me that I'm not insane. Thank you for that. The feeling should probably last until the next time I sing 'Amish Paradise' with my brother and sister straight through, without the cd. And the 'National Treasure' plotline just seemed to 'mesh' with Stargate so well. Ancient treasure? Like, from when Ra was still holding court on Earth? It was just too easy to pass up.

Reason4Life: Everyone seems to approve of the idea of mixing Stargate and National Treasure. I guess it's really not that far-fetched! Thank you so much for your review. We're very glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

The Woods Witch: If only someone had gotten this idea for a movie! That would've been cool. Now, the results of SG1 plus Ian Howe might not be what you expect, but I think you'll like it. Again, sorry about the delay. Real life stuff is so pesky, isn't it?

Angoliel: Even without seeing the show or the movie, you like it! What a wonderful compliment. Deb and I are happy that you enjoyed our writing that much. Thank you!

Julia: Yeah, I've been out of the loop for a while. But, hopefully, things will start going back to normal soon. Hope you like this chapter! And thank you so much for the lighters and the rum. Captain Sparrow was very happy. Um……until I burned the rum. It's just too funny to watch him panic about it.

Queen of the Elven City: I LOVE your pen name. You're right. It can't get any better than the cast of characters in this crossover. I don't think. Again, I apologize for the delay. I hope this gets you up to Cloud Ten. Or at least part of the way. And thanks for the flame!

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""Two days later: Denver Airport – Baggage Carousel

There were a disturbing number of people in the area to pick up their luggage. At least that's what Jack thought. In reality, there were only about thirty in the large area, which wasn't really that bad for a weekend flight. But thirty was about twenty-nine too many in Jack's opinion. He cursed under his breath about stupid Englishmen who couldn't find flights into less crowded airports.

"You really shouldn't use language like that, you know. One would think you were a Marine instead of an Air Force Colonel."

Jack whirled around to find Ian Howe standing behind him calmly, the expression on his face more than a little amused. Jack called upon years of self-discipline to keep a straight face, especially when he saw the way Ian's eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah, well……..anything the Marines can do, I can do better. And it's General O'Neill now, thank you very much," Jack retorted, lifting his chin ever so slightly.

"Who'd you bribe to get that promotion?" Ian teased, already falling back into old patterns.

"No one. I got it for charm and good looks," Jack answered, just to see how his friend would react.

True to form, Ian shook his head in amusement.

"Of course you did."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Jack, surprisingly, reached out and pulled Ian into a hug.

"It's good to see you, kid," he said as he released Ian.

"Hardly a kid, Jack," Ian protested as he watched the baggage carousel for his suitcases. "I'll be forty in just a couple of months."

"Yeah, well, and I just turned forty-nine. So……you're a kid."

Ian raised an eyebrow at this odd reasoning, but knew from experience that he shouldn't argue with the man standing beside him. The man liked to pretend he wasn't very smart, but it was just that. . .a pretense.

"Why am I here, Jack?"

"At the Denver Airport? Because you weren't nice enough to find a flight that would take you into the Colorado Springs Airport, thereby saving me the trouble of driving an hour to get you."

Again the eyebrow cocked.

"Did you just use the word 'thereby'?" Ian shook his head. "Who have you been hanging around with for the past nine years, Jack?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jack retorted. "And you'll meet them soon enough anyway. Where is your luggage?"

Ian paused for a moment before finally locating his three suitcases and pointing them out.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. How many clothes did you think you would need for this, anyway?" Jack asked in irritation.

"Well, it would've helped if I'd known what exactly I was packing for," Ian pointed out reasonably. "Which brings me back to my original question. Why am I here, Jack? And no sidestepping this time."

Jack sighed as he reached out and grabbed one of the suitcases off the carousel.

"Not here, Ian. Let's go somewhere else."

Ian nodded, understanding that whatever Jack had to say would have to be said in private.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"My house," Jack answered as they made their way through the steadily growing crowds of people.

"Oh. It'll be good to see Sarah again," Ian commented off-handedly. The silence that immediately followed this statement made Ian cringe inside.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said.

"Don't be. Nine years is a long time and Sarah and I were still together the last time you heard from me. You couldn't have known, Ian."

Ian nodded, but he still felt as though he had opened old wounds for his friend. Silently, he wondered how long Jack and Sarah had been divorced, and if Charlie's death was the main factor in their split. Ian shook his head nearly imperceptibly. What must it be like to lose a child in such a final and heart-wrenching way? Ian's thoughts drifted towards the East Coast as he and Jack made their way out of the airport. And he hoped fervently that he would never find out the answer to that question.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''House of Jack O'Neill – Later that morning

"Nice decor, Jack."

"Well, I do what I can," Jack shrugged as he ushered Ian into the guest bedroom. There was very little conversation between the two men during the drive to the house. Ian was exhausted from the flight, and there were certain topics that neither was willing to touch with the other.

"I especially like all the little 'Simpsons' figurines you've got in here," Ian smirked.

Jack scowled.

"I save 'em up for Christmas presents."

"For whom?" Ian inquired innocently.

"For…..for…..for orphans," fumbled Jack.

"What orphans?" Ian asked next, trying very hard to keep from grinning. As ever, it was entirely too much fun to hassle Jack.

"Oh, shut up," Jack glared at Ian, but his guest knew better than to think he was actually angry. Ian grinned, which made Jack scowl even more.

"You want something to drink?" he asked as he led Ian towards the kitchen.

"Coffee," declared Ian. "Lots and lots of coffee."

Jack made a noncommittal grunt and started muttering under his breath as he moved around the kitchen, getting the coffee started. Ian wasn't certain, but he thought he heard the phrases 'java junkies' and 'more caffeine addicts' somewhere in the low-decibel rant. He shook his head and let Jack continue with his raving.

Once the coffee was done, they retreated to the living room. Ian took a sip of the brew as his eyes wandered around the room. Several pictures decorated the walls and they all seemed to be of the same people. Ian frowned speculatively, trying to work out what these people meant to Jack. And why the extremely large man in the pictures had such bizarre taste in hats.

"My teammates," Jack spoke up, watching Ian's movements. "You'll meet them later. But I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Teammates? What kind of-." Ian broke off as one particular photograph caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to the picture to examine it closer.

"Is that Dr. Daniel Jackson?" he asked, looking at the picture of Jack and Daniel that Teal'c had taken during a barbecue six years ago.

Bah. Jack had really hoped Ian wouldn't still be so crazy about archaeology that he would know Daniel by sight. He sighed slightly. There was no sense in denying it. Especially since he would be introducing Ian to the rest of SG1 tomorrow.

"Yeah, that's him."

Ian turned to face Jack, confusion written all over his face.

"Jack, what are you doing that would require you to work with Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, that's a long story. Unfortunately, it's also a classified story. So I can't tell you all the details. But here's the thing. As far as we're all concerned, and if anyone asks, I work in deep space telemetry."

Ian's expression went from confused to amused.

" 'Deep space telemetry'? Jack, you've got to be kidding. You? Working with scientists? You hate scientists."

Jack shook his head.

"I've found that some of them aren't so bad. Archaeologists have their place, too. We live in peace together."

Ian snorted as he sat down.

"You sound like a bad Hallmark card. Now do you really work in deep space telemetry?"

"No. And the only reason I'm telling you that is because of the reason I brought you here. And because I have clearance to do so."

Ian leaned forward, his green eyes studying Jack intently.

"So what's the real story?" he asked.

Jack's mind raced, although he kept his expression perfectly neutral. During the past two days, he had worked out in his mind just exactly how he wanted to explain things to this friend of his. Only certain things could be revealed. The Stargatewas stilltop secret. But looking at Ian right now, Jack found that he wanted to tell the entire truth more than anything in the world.

"Our team specializes in the deciphering of ancient writings," Jack began, wincing when he said the word 'ancient'. "Sometimes, these writings contain hints or even exact locations of artifacts that wind up being……very important."

"Important to whom?" Ian asked, his face scrunching up slightly in disbelief.

Jack sighed inwardly. He was screwing up this entire explanation. Next time they had to bring in an outsider to help them track down Ancient artifacts that might be buried with a possibly mythical treasure he was going to get Daniel to do this part of the mission. After all, what was the good of having a linguist if he didn't……..linguisize?

"Important to people in the government," Jack finally responded. Upon seeing Ian's expression, he held up one hand. "The President mainly. Not everyone in the government knows about us. Unfortunately, we've had run-ins with some…….kinda bad people."

"What sort of bad people?"

'Oh, bad people who have glowing eyes and pretend to be gods in order to enslave entire races of people,' thought Jack. SAID Jack, "Just some people who have made it their business to try and stop us. They want some of the artifacts that have been uncovered. To use them for their own reasons."

Ian frowned in concentration and Jack could tell another question was forthcoming, so he spoke again before Ian could ask anything. He hated playing dirty, but it would get the point across. He added, "The kind of people who would attack an innocent girl because they have a grudge against her boyfriend." Ian paled at this statement, and Jack said, "If these people get their hands on the artifacts I've mentioned, there will be no safe place. Not England. Not Colorado. Not North Carolina."

"But they're safe,for now?" Ian asked hoarsely. Jack nodded, and Ian continued, "And this project that you're working on, the reason you work with Dr Jackson. . ."

"Is a large part of that. I can't tell you everything, kid. I don't have the clearance to tell you everything. Just. . .we can't let this stuff get into the wrong hands. A lot is riding on this. Will you trust me?" Jack asked. Ian smiled without much mirth.

"Has there ever been a time when I didn't trust you?" Ian asked, though Jack could tell from his friend's haunted expression that Ian was still reeling from the reference to the attack.

"Well. . .now that you mention it. . ." Jack began. As he hoped, Ian took the bait.

"Now, I explained about that, Jack! It was a perfectly logical conclusion," the Englishman began, his expression lightening as Jack brought up the old misunderstanding between them.

"Logical? C'mon, Ian! I've been accused of a lot of things, and usually for good reason. . .but for one of my guys to be messing with one of your guys, in full view of the friendly local SAS troop? That's not crazy, that's just plain stupid!" Jack retorted. Ian actually flushed, and for a moment, Jack saw the young soldier he met nearly fifteen years earlier, during Desert Storm. Jack asked, not wanting to bring up any painful memories, but wanting to know the answer, "Did you ever tell. . .?"

Ian's eyes reflected a strange combination of pain and embarrassment, as he replied, "No. Shaw did, though. And he took great pleasure in relating that story as well." Jack smirked. Ian had been twenty-six when he and Jack met, a young man who was struggling to move beyond his criminal past. He and the men in his unit were very close-knit. . .particularly Shaw, Ian's second-in-command, and his closest friend. Ian had just returned from a meeting with one of his superior officers when he observed one of the men in Jack's unit tussling with Powell. In Ian's defense, Jack had to admit, he would have done the exact same thing. And it wasn't Jack or his men who convinced Ian that it was just friendly rough-housing, but Shaw.

They were, of course, fortunate that none of the higher-ups saw what was going on. Jack knew, but he also knew that tension had to be relieved. He was keeping an eye on things, to make sure nothing got out of control. Jack asked softly, "Any particular reaction?" Ian gave a short huff of laughter, some of the pain easing from his eyes.

"What do you think?" the younger man queried.

Jack pursed his lips, then replied, "If I know her half as well as I think I do, she probably laughed her butt off, then told you more or less the same thing I did." Ian laughed again, sounding genuinely amused this time, and Jack figured he got it right. Or, at least, was in the right ballpark.

"Down to the comment about the SAS. Powell told her about the SAS, I think. She responded, something to the effect of, 'oh, then they're like our Special Forces.' I didn't ask her how she knew about them. I learned a long time ago that I probably didn't want to know the answer," Ian replied. Jack nodded. Yeah, he figured it was something like that. Ian looked up at Jack, saying softly, "I trust you, Jack. I trust you with my life. . .with the lives of my men. . .and everyone who means anything to me. I'm in."

For a moment, the façade of sarcasm and gruffness that Jack generally kept up faltered. That Ian trusted him so completely meant a lot. Ian was treated to one of those rare smiles Jack O'Neill possessed. The smile that he generally reserved for the members of SG1 only.

"I'm glad you feel you can trust me like that, Ian."

Ian nodded silently and the two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Jack was watching Ian surreptitiously and he noted that the Englishmen kept letting his gaze wander around the room, looking at all the pictures.

"You went to Disneyland?" Ian said suddenly as his eyes settled on one of the pictures. His voice was full of disbelief. Jack O'Neill, hardened Air Force officer, in Disneyland. Even better……

"Are those mouse ears on your head?" Ian got up and went to examine the picture more closely while Jack scowled. Sometimes, he really wished he could bang Daniel's and Carter's heads together.

"It was not MY idea to get them," he muttered, going over to stand by Ian. "There are a couple of things you should know about my team before you meet them, Ian."

"Such as?" prompted Ian, still staring at the picture of Jack with mouse ears on his head and a big, silly grin (not to mention the crossed eyes) on his face.

Jack pointed to each of the members of SG1 in the picture. The trip had been taken not so long ago, actually. Before the Atlantis expedition had set out, Jack had managed to finagle a week's worth of leave for all of SG1. Teal'c had been dead set on going to Disneyland because he 'desired to see if it was indeed the Happiest Place on Earth'. Jack had tried to argue that his cabin in Minnesota was a very happy place, but Teal'c (having beendown that roadbefore) would not give in. Eventually, he brought Daniel and Sam around to his side and Jack couldn't stand against all three of them. They had made the trip to Disneyland and, in spite of his earlier words, Jack had enjoyed himself thoroughly. Right down to the mouse ears Sam and Daniel had insisted he buy and wear.

"This, as you know, is Dr. Daniel Jackson," Jack's forefinger jabbed at Daniel's head rather viciously. "He tends to go on forever about rocks and dirt. Try not to let him bug you too much."

"I'll make an effort," Ian replied, hiding a smile.

"And this is Maj-um Colonel Samantha Carter. Very brilliant scientist, but she tends to go on about her doohickeys just like Daniel and his rocks. It all gets very boring very quickly. Unlike Daniel, though, she'll respond to a command to shut up. Must be the military training."

"'Doohickeys'?" inquired Ian, wondering what that word translated to in 'Jack-speak'.

"You know……gadgets and gizmos, whatchamacallits…..doohickeys!" Jack explained, waving his hand with more than a little exasperation.

"Ah, I see. Thank you so much for clarifying that. So nice to know that you've memorized the names of these scientific devices," Ian replied dryly.

Jack scowled and moved on to Teal'c.

"And this is Teal'c."

Ian stared at the imposing man in the picture. He was impressed. And what made him all the more impressed was that the man still looked quite dignified and almost regal, despite the absurdly long, pointy, bright blue wizard's hat that sat on his head. And the huge bundle of pink cotton candy that he held in one hand.

"Teal'c? That's an unusual name," he finally said.

Jack groaned inwardly. So much for the 'Murray' cover story. Well, on to Plan B, then.

"He's not from around here. We met him on our first dig in Africa and he saved our lives. We asked him to join our team. Teal'c is……well, I don't think I can explain Teal'c. You'll just have to meet him. And don't mention his tattoo. He's sort of sensitive about it."

Ian turned to Jack and studied him for a moment.

"They're more than your team, Jack. They're your family."

O'Neill nodded, knowing it would be useless to deny such a thing to Ian, who was one of the most perceptive men he ever met (except when it came to certain people, of course). Besides, why would he want to deny it anyway?

"We've been through a lot together for the past eight years. I guess our situation is proof that blood ties don't necessarily make a family."

Jack's tone was soft, almost as if he were speaking to himself. Ian watched his friend closely, knowing that it was very rare for O'Neill to let his guard down, exposing his emotions to others. Even at Charlie O'Neill's funeral, the last time Ian had seen his friend, Jack had not cried. But to Ian, and to several others, the empty expression on his face had been more heartbreaking than tears could ever be. Silently, Ian wondered if Jack had ever really allowed himself to grieve over Charlie's death. Oh, he had brooded. Ian had no doubt about that. He had wallowed in guilt over the whole ordeal, consumed by self-condemning thoughts, most likely keeping uppermost in his mind the false idea that he was responsible for the end of his son's life. But had he ever truly grieved?

Looking at Jack now, Ian realized that he probably had. In spite of the fact that he was nine years older than when Ian last saw him, Jack looked better now than he had ever looked. Oh, there were a few more wrinkles…..several more gray hairs. But his eyes no longer looked so haunted, so empty. Part of that was the passage of time since Charlie's death, Ian knew. But part of it went much deeper than that. Ian found his gaze drawn back to the photo of Jack's 'team'. Somehow, he had the feeling that they were largely responsible for the change in his friend. And for that, they would have his lifelong gratitude.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Next morning, Cheyenne Mountain Complex – 0800 hours

"Daniel, I'm pulling up in my truck right now. Andyou better beup in that briefing room by the time I get there."

There was a brief pause as Daniel Jackson spoke to Jack, obviously very excited about something. Ian could hear the archaeologist's voice clearly on his side of the truck. He couldn't make out everything that was being said, exactly, but it was clear from some of the words that Daniel was not enamored of the idea of going to this 'briefing room'. Honestly, Ian couldn't blame him. His own body was recovering from jet lag, and he was up at six am this morning.

"I don't _care_ what rocks they found. Rocks are rocks to me, Danny, and you're not going to convince me otherwise. Especially right now. You'll have time to play with them later, I promise. Right now, I want you in the briefing room."

Ian did hear what came next this time and he nearly spit out the coffee he had brought with him. Daniel Jackson's voice came through Jack's cell phone loud and clear.

"Why, Jack, I never knew you cared."

Jack's face flushed crimson and Ian was quite amused to see that General Jack O'Neill, sarcastic wit extraordinaire, didn't seem to have a witty comeback for that one. O'Neill finally recovered his ability to speak and he didn't waste any words.

"Briefing room. Level 12. Five minutes."

All Ian heard was Daniel's voice saying, "Level 12? Why Le-," before Jack flipped his cell phone shut. The Englishman shook his head and turned away, not wanting Jack to see the grin that was rapidly spreading across his face. He tried to bite his tongue, he really did. But he just had to say it.

"So……anyone on your team that you're 'particularly' close to, Jack?" he asked innocently.

Jack glared at him with such intensity that Ian was slightly taken aback. Obviously, he had been kidding. Why would Jack take him so seriously? Was there really someone on the team that Jack was 'particularly' close to? Ian knew Jack well enough to know that not only were Teal'c and Daniel impossible, they were laughable. His mind drifted to Colonel Carter. He tried to remember if there had been anything different about Jack's expression, his tone of voice as he had briefly discussed Colonel Carter last night. But he came up with nothing. Shaking his head slightly, he decided to drop it for the moment. Jack seemed to have eventually shrugged off Ian's comment, or he didn't know just exactly how intense his glare had been.

Ian managed to keep from laughing as the guard at the gate gave Jack a sharp salute. Even in Iraq, Jack had been rather lax on that kind of formal show of rank. It made him uncomfortable, Ian knew, although all Jack had ever said was that it was a waste of time, especially when one was in the middle of a war.

"So this is Cheyenne Mountain Complex," Ian spoke up as they drove through the gate. "Which level do they keep the President on when he comes here?"

Jack gave Ian a sharp glance and didn't even bother to deny that the President of the United States used Cheyenne Mountain as a secured area if there was a threat to his safety.

"How did you know that?" he asked, already suspecting he knew the answer.

"Discovery Channel. 'Secrets of the Military'," came the reply.

Ian smiled as they got out of the truck and he heard Jack grumbling about reporters not being able to keep their mouths shut. Truthfully, Ian agreed with him wholeheartedly. Some things just shouldn't be broadcast to the public at large. But the show had been very interesting, nevertheless.

"Which level is YOUR office on?" he asked cheekily.

"That's classified," Jack replied with a smirk, emphasizing the word 'classified'. Ian scowled at him, which turned the smirk into a full grin. "Come on, kid. Let's get you to that briefing room."

Cheyenne Mountain Complex – Level 12 briefing room

"Sir, why are we meeting on Lev-," Colonel Samantha Carter stopped mid-sentence when she entered the briefing room with Teal'c and saw Ian. For a moment she looked confused, but she recovered nicely and held out her hand in greeting.

"Colonel Samantha Carter," she introduced herself.

Ian took the hand that was offered to him and shook it firmly.

"Ian Howe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Carter," he smiled as he released her hand. Turning to Teal'c, he held his hand out again. "And you must be Teal'c."

Sam barely concealed her surprise and Teal'c raised his eyebrow to what Jack called 'Level 9' when Ian called the Jaffa by his true name.

"I am indeed," Teal'c finally replied, taking Ian's hand.

"Well, kids, now that we all know each other, let's take a seat," Jack motioned for the others to sit as he took the chair at the head of the table. Sam and Teal'c sat on either side of him while Ian sat down next to Sam.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked suddenly, just as Jack opened his mouth to begin explaining Ian's presence.

"Aw, crap," Jack muttered. "Well, I really don't want to go through this whole thing more than once, so why don't you three just……get to know each other. I'll be back soon."

Ian watched, slightly confused, as Jack headed out the door.

"Sir?" Sam called.

"Carter?" Jack's disembodied voice floated back into the room.

"No armed SF's this time," she said, earning a surprised look from Ian.

"Overkill?" the disembodied voice inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"Gotcha."

Ian shook his head slightly, not quite sure what to make of the somewhat odd relationship Jack seemed to have with the members of his team. Sam smiled at him and quickly engaged him in conversation. Teal'c threw in a few words every now and then. And Ian, who had actually been slightly nervous, quickly relaxed in the presence of these two. It was around ten minutes later when they heard voices coming from down the hall.

"I was working on something important, Jack!"

"You always are, Daniel. But I need you here now. And don't even think about saying it!"

Ian turned to Sam.

"Are disembodied voices common here?" he asked.

"More than you know," Sam replied and Ian did not miss the slightly amused look that flitted across Tealc's face. Confused, he turned his attention back to the conversation in the hallway. Maybe he shouldn't ask any more questions right now. There was the definite possibility that he didn't want to know the answers. On the other hand, maybe he should have realized that was the case with Jack O'Neill.

"What's this about, Jack?" Daniel was asking.

"You'll see, Daniel. It's something very near and dear to your little archaeologist heart. Now, let's go! I want this over and done with soon."

A few seconds later, Jack walked into the room with Daniel in tow. Ian wasn't sure what he had expected when he met Daniel, but he didn't expect his current appearance. He had attended an archaeology 'conference' of sorts about ten years ago in Chicago. It was then that he had heard Daniel Jackson give a lecture with crazy ideas about the Egyptian pyramids actually being landing pads for spaceships. Truthfully, the young man had fit the word 'geek' quite nicely. Overly long hair that had constantly fallen over his eyes, glasses, and one of those suits that had patches on the elbows of the jackets. But the passion with which he made his presentation had made a lasting impression on Ian. He had admired Dr. Jackson ever since for staying true to his own ideas even when the world of academia shunned and ridiculed him.

This Daniel, while still wearing the glasses, was just not the Daniel that Ian remembered. His hair was considerably shorter, for one thing. But Ian was fairly certain that most archaeologists didn't wear military garb. Daniel was dressed in it from head to toe. Is that why he had seemed to disappear of the face of the Earth? Because he had joined the military?

"Um……hi," Daniel said, doing a double take when he saw Ian. He held out his hand and Ian rose while he shook it. "Daniel Jackson."

"Ian Howe. It's an honor to meet you Dr. Jackson. I've been an admirer of your studies for a long time."

"Really?" inquired Daniel, his eyebrows raised. "Thanks. And call me Daniel."

"Kids, I hate to bust this up, but I'd really like to get going on this," Jack interrupted them impatiently.

"Sorry, Jack," came the reply of two simultaneous voices. Jack rolled his eyes. Geez, it was almost like having TWO Daniels around. He didn't want to think about what kinds of trouble Ian and Daniel could get into together. Cassie Frasier often called Daniel the 'owie-magnet-in-residence.' Jack only hoped that Ian didn't take into his head to follow Daniel in that respect.

"What's this all about, sir?" Sam spoke up, smiling at the 'in stereo' apology Jack had just received.

"Well, you know that 'Template Treasure' all of you were going on about the other day?" Jack asked by way of answer.

"It's 'Templar' Treasure, Jack," Daniel corrected him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Ian, sitting across from him, didn't even bother to resist the urge. And Sam, who could see them both, managed to resist her own urge to break up laughing.

"Whatever," Jack dismissed the correction with a wave of his hand. "At any rate, we're going to go after it."

"We are, sir?"

"When, Jack?"

Sam's and Daniel's voices blended together and Jack closed his eyes.

"Can we stop the 'live and in stereo' thing? It's creeping me out. Yes, Carter, we're going to go after it. No, Daniel, I don't know when. That's all up to my old buddy, Ian."

Ian found himself on the receiving end of four piercing stares. And all he could do for the moment was sit there, shocked by the bombshell Jack had just dropped on him. Templar Treasure? This was why Jack brought him here? He thought back to what Jack told him the previous day, about the search for antiquities. At last, the Englishman found his voice and asked weakly, "Me? I mean. . .why? I. . ."

He shook his head, trying desperately to regain his composure. And fortunately for him, Jack knew exactly what he was asking.

"Because we can't, kid. Because of the nature of those things, the US military. . .the US government, for that matter, cannot officially be a part of the hunt. But you. . .you're another story. You've got the funding for it, as well as other skills," Jack replied. Ian smiled bitterly at this reference to his criminal past. Jack added, "And I meant what I said. These people who want this stuff, too. . .they're really bad news.

Ian sank back into his chair again, his mind working in spite of himself. The Templar Treasure. He heard about it. A treasure beyond imagination. Could they pull something like this off? Ian's heart sped up as he mulled it over. Why not? In some ways, it was the ultimate heist. The ultimate challenge, something Ian loved. He looked up at Jack, asking next, "I'm guessing that you have some semblance of a plan. . .you're not one to leave someone twisting in the wind."

"In the unlikely event that you get caught. . .and I know how good you are, Ian. . .I won't leave you to rot. And I won't let you, or your team, take all the risks. Some of the work has already been done. Guy's name is Benjamin Yates, and his family. . ." Jack began.

"Gates," Daniel Jackson interrupted. Both Ian and Jack looked at him, with varying expressions of confusion, and the archaeologist elaborated, "His name is Gates. Benjamin Franklin Gates. He's been searching for the Templar Treasure for his entire life, and he's starting to run out of funds. That's your entry point. You have money of your own, I'm guessing, and we want you to finance him. When you approach him, don't tell him why you're interested, but stipulate that you want to be there for all major finds, and. . ."

"It's all right," Ian said, holding up a hand, "I understand. So, I'll be playing the role of the wealthy investor who has a healthy or unhealthy interest in history and in this particular treasure." He was already planning it out in his mind. When he was a thief, back before he ended up in the British Army, part of what made him such a good thief was his ability to play a role.

"Right. Sorry. But yeah. Exactly. Can you do it? Can you convince this guy, who used to be a diver for the Navy, that you're a ruthless investor, who's willing to do whatever it takes?" Daniel asked. Ian allowed himself something of a feral smile. Slipping into that persona wouldn't be difficult at all. He was very good at bluffing, and he was even better at diverting attention away from himself while he studied the opposition. After a few meetings, he would be able to tell what persona would work best with this man.

"I'll be just fine with it. My question is, what happens when my own funds run low? I mean, yes, I have a great deal of wealth, but I don't have unlimited funds. Will you be able to back me up on that? I mean, obviously, the United States government cannot openly fund me. . .but. . ." Ian's voice trailed off as he looked at Jack expectantly. His old friend merely smiled at him brightly. Uh-oh. That smile was scaring him. It was a dangerous smile. Dangerous like Shaw just before his second in command beat the stuffing out of someone who insulted the few women Shaw genuinely respected.

"We have that covered, kid. Trust me. Just trust me," Jack replied. There really wasn't much Ian could say to that. He did trust Jack, and he already told his friend that he was in. If these people were a threat to those whom Ian loved, then he would do whatever it took to ensure Jack's organization had custody of these artifacts. If they needed him to play the ruthless investor, then that was exactly what he would do. Slowly, Ian nodded, allowing himself a faint smile.

"I'm in. I'm in all the way. So tell me. . .how do I go about contacting this Ben Gates?" Ian asked. Even as Jack's eyes lit up, Ian was making plans of his own. He would have to contact Shaw, and make sure all of the passports were up-to-date. One thing he asked of his team was that they kept their passports current. However, sometimes, people forgot. . .Ian brought three suitcases with him, because he didn't know how long he would be here. It would be best if he remained here. That would give him time to plan with Jack. . .and catch up in earnest.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''TBC

Author's Note: Just a few more things. Thank you to all those who are reading. We're flattered that you find our story worthy of your time. If you can at all, please review. As Will Turner once said, 'A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated'. Same idea applies to writers.

I meant to say this in the last chapter. To get to LadyDeb1970's profile, you can just click on my name at the top of this screen and find the link to her profile in my 'Favorite Authors' section. Take a look at some of her stories! Especially the ones about Ian.

And I want to give credit where credit is due. The part in this chapter with the photograph of the team at Disneyland was inspired by a story in the 'Birthday Traditions' series authored by Kate McCaye. She's an extremely gifted writer and is excellent at capturing the essence of each character in the 'Stargate' universe. You can also find her in my 'Favorite Authors' section. Check out her 'Birthday Traditions' series or her collection of ficlets 'A Series of Inordinate Events'. They're my favorites by her. Trust me. It's well worth your time. Thanks for reading! And please review!


	3. A Few Revelations

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the things that sound familiar to you. There are a few characters in here that I own and one at the end who is owned by co-author LadyDeb1970.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Also sorry that this is shorter than what either one of us would usually write. But it seemed like a good cut-off point and we really wanted to get this chapter up. If it helps, the next one is already under construction.

Chapter Two

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""SGC Mess Hall

"So. . .how did you meet him, sir?"

Jack looked up from the food in the cafeteria line, and at his 2IC, asking, "Ian?" Carter rolled her eyes, and Jack ignored the subtle insubordination, instead continuing, "Gulf War. He and his men were in the Green Howards. Good men, all of them. You'll meet them in a few days, but I figure you and space monkey will get along the best with Ian." He thought briefly about how Shaw would take Carter, then shook his head. Nope, that was best seen to be believed. To say nothing of entertaining. _Real_ entertaining.

"He seems very nice. . .and very knowledgeable," Carter observed, glancing over her shoulder at the table where Daniel and Teal'c already sat with Ian. Jack cast an affectionate look at his long-time friend. Since Jack announced his plan to have Ian go after the Template. . ._Templar_. . .Treasure, the plan had taken on a life of its own. Not he was surprised. . .at least, not where Ian was concerned. Ever since Jack met him, Ian had a gift for planning. He planned ahead, and he took care of his men. That was why he and Jack got along so well. Never mind some of Ian's. . . oddities.

"Knowledgeable? Oh yeah. . .where history or archaeology was concerned, he was always our go-to guy. We used to tease him, because he spent most of his free time in the museums. And the Kuwaiti kids loved him, loved that blond hair of his. Nice? To those kids, he sure was. Has a real soft spot for kids. . .always has. I gotta tell ya, though, Carter. . .Ian can be just as dangerous as any of us. I've seen what he does to people who cross him, people who mess with his team. Not pretty," Jack told her. Something occurred to him then, something that Carter might not appreciate.

"Ahhh. . .Carter?" he began, trying to decide the best way to explain this without turning Ian into some sort of 'me Tarzan, you Jane' type. He wasn't a caveman sort. Just. . .real protective in certain respects. The colonel looked at him questioningly, and Jack decided finally to simply bite the bullet and say it outright, "There's one thing you really, **really** need to know about Ian. He's kinda. . .protective. . .of the women who are. . ." What? Under his protection? Around him? Jack chose the last one, saying, "The women who are around him. That, in case you're wondering, would include you."

She started to speak, most likely to remind him that she was quite capable of taking care of herself. That was the way Carter thought, but Jack shook his head and continued, "I know that, Carter. I know. And more than likely, he knows, at least in his mind. But in his soul, his first instinct will be to protect you if you two are in a situation together. Don't take it as an insult. It has nothing to do with you. That's just the way Ian is."

He thought briefly about telling his 2IC just how protective Ian could be, then decided against it. If he did that, if he told her the steps Ian took in the past to protect those around him, he would, without a doubt, witness an unholy battle between the two. Ian did what he thought was right, and had no problem with accepting the consequences. However, he tended to get rather put out when people who didn't know the entire situation judged him. Jack had his own concerns about the actions Ian took, but in the end, it wasn't the general who had to live with the consequences. It was Ian.

"Understood, sir," Carter replied, and Jack released a soft sigh of relief. Well, there was one problem avoided. At least for the moment, though that was likely to change from minute to minute, especially around here. And he would deal with those problems as they cropped up. In the meantime, the pair made their way over to Daniel, Ian, and Teal'c. Ian, evidently, was telling a few stories about Jack. That was fine. Jack had a few stories of his own to tell about Ian. And his friend knew about it.

Daniel was laughing as the pair sat down, and Teal'c said, "Greetings, O'Neill. IanHowe has been telling us of the times when he was required to aid you." Jack looked at the blond man, who was just grinning impishly. Aid him, huh? He couldn't wait to hear what Ian had been saying about him _this_ time. Not that Jack was particularly concerned. He was a master at payback. Teal'c added helpfully, "We found the story about you angering the leader of the Special Action Services unit particularly amusing."

Now Ian's grin nearly split his face, and Jack just smirked, replying, "Well, what Ian here forgot to mention is that he's the one responsible for Sergeant Grady getting angry with me in the first place." Ian nearly fell over, laughing hysterically. Daniel just raised an eyebrow, and Jack explained, "See, Ian told me that a certain phrase was a compliment in the British Army. . ."

"And it was the exact opposite," Daniel guessed. Ian actually was on the ground now, arms wrapped around his waist as he laughed. Daniel continued, grinning broadly, "And you just accepted it, without asking anyone else?" Oh for. . .! Well, Jack could hardly deny that. But he trusted Ian, fer cryin' out loud! And if not Ian, then he could at least trust Shaw to tell him! Uh, no he couldn't. Shaw was utterly devoted to Ian. On the other hand, Jack had to admit that Ian was paying him back for doing something similar to him the week before, with an American colloquialism.

"You got it, space monkey. Up you go, kid," Jack said, reaching down to grab Ian under his arms and settling him back on the bench. He was still laughing, and Jack smacked the back of his head, feeling totally safe. Ian was cackling like a hyena, there was no way the kid would be able to pay him back any time soon. 'Soon,' of course, being a relative term. Especially where Ian was concerned.

"Stop calling me 'kid,' Jack. Or I'll tell them what your nickname was," Ian retorted, once he was capable of saying anything. Jack sat down opposite his English friend, raising an eyebrow, Teal'c style. Which nickname was this? Ian responded with an evil grin of his own and replied, "The one that Shaw created, with help." Nickname. . .? Oh. OH! Jack glared at the blond man, who just raised his hands in a gesture that was obviously meant to be innocent.

Of course, with Ian, 'innocent' was something of a. . .well, it just didn't fit. However, Jack had to admit, he wouldn't have liked Ian so much if it did. Much less back then, when he first met the smart-aleck. Daniel said, "I don't know, Ian. . .he calls you 'kid.' He calls me 'space monkey.' And we won't repeat some of the other nicknames. They aren't exactly repeatable in mixed company."

"I'm familiar with the kind," Ian replied, his voice hoarse from laughing so much. He took a sip of lemonade, his shoulders still shaking from the occasional snicker, then went on, "Jack's known for his nicknames. He used to call. . ." The Englishman stopped in mid-sentence, a spasm of pain crossing his face. Jack lost any desire to laugh, because he knew exactly what Ian was thinking. Damn stupid kid. There was very little heat in the thought, though. No matter what he said, Ian punished himself a thousand times over.

"I gave Ian's team nicknames as well," Jack said, covering up Ian's sudden silence, "Like Shaw. I called him 'Kojak.' When you meet him, you'll understand why." Ian flashed him a grateful smile, and Jack responded with a slow wink. He continued, "Now, I think we have unfinished business to discuss. . ."

There was something rather odd going on between the general and his English friend. Under ordinary circumstances, Colonel Sam Carter wouldn't have worried about it, because there were a lot of odd things about the general. However, between his warning to her earlier, and Ian Howe's sudden silence just now. . .there was a secret here, and Sam's instinct told her that it involved a woman. In her experience, few things could cause such pain in a man's eyes, aside from a woman. A fallen comrade, perhaps. She had only to think of how she felt earlier in the year, when she thought Janet was dead.

Janet _didn't_ die, though it was a near thing for a while. Dr. Janet Fraiser was her dearest friend, as well as the chief medical officer for the SGC. They had saved each other's lives countless times, and Sam was an honorary aunt to her adopted daughter Cassie. Sam shuddered involuntarily as she thought of those dark days when Janet's life had hung in the balance. She and Daniel had been absolute wrecks, both inside and out. And Teal'c hadn't been much better. They had almost lost both Jack and Janet. It was not an experience Sam ever cared to repeat.

After lunch, Jack excused himself and took Ian with him, presumably back to the Level 12 briefing room to discuss more variations on their plan. One thing Sam learned during the few hours she had a chance to talk to him. . .Ian liked contingency plans. He liked to look at all possible outcomes. Daniel headed back to his lab to work on more translations and 'rocks', while Teal'c had a training session scheduled with some of the newest members of offworld teams. The group separated in the hallway outside of the commissary, with Daniel and Teal'c going to the left while Jack, Ian, and Sam headed right.

As Sam followed them from the cafeteria, a familiar figure was striding from the opposite direction, and her gray eyes widened with appreciation as she looked at Ian. Who was, Sam had to admit, a very attractive man. She was quite certain she wouldn't be the only female in the compound, aside from her current companion, who would think that, either. The colonel had to hide her smile as Ian flashed the newcomer a devastating smile. Not, of course, that it would keep her quiet for long. She was right.

"Sam, who is that hottie with Jack?" Cassie Frasier blurted out as soon as the two men took the turn that would lead them to the briefing room and were out of earshot. Sam looked at the sandy-haired girl, smiling affectionately. Cassie spent as much free time at the SGC as she could. . .she did while General Hammond was in command of the facility, and she spent even more time here now. She had General O'Neill wrapped around her little finger, and had ever since she was brought to Earth, years earlier.

"His name is Ian Howe, Cass, and he's an old friend of the general's," Sam replied, wrapping her arm around the girl. Cassie just mouthed, 'wow,' and the colonel went on, "I can tell you that he's English, a friend of the general's from Desert Storm, and he's helping us with a new project." Sam chose not to tell Cassie about what the general mentioned at lunch. . .namely, Ian's ferociously protective attitude to the women around him. She remembered his expression when he mentioned the nicknames, and wondered if that was what Jack was trying to warn her about.

"Ian Howe. He's really. . .really cute. I wonder if he'd look good in black," Cassie mused. Sam just rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh, then Cassie went on, "Of course, he'd probably be more interested in Mom, but that's okay. She's so pretty that I wouldn't mind." They were actually heading over to see Janet. Sam wanted to brief her about Ian Howe, and his involvement in the new project. Still, Cassie's words rang a bell in her mind, a warning that maybe Cassie should know a little more about their new auxiliary.

"Cass, I don't think he's interested in a relationship. . .with anyone," Sam told the girl. Cassie frowned, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, and Sam explained, "Based on what the general did, and didn't, say, I think he's on the rebound." Admittedly, she thought there was more to it than that (a lot more, really), but Cassie was protective of her mother. Telling Cass that Ian was on the rebound made the teen less likely to play matchmaker between Janet and Ian.

"Oh. Too bad. He really is cute. Is he nice, too?" Cassie asked, linking her arm with Sam's as they neared the infirmary. Sam glanced at her suspiciously, but Cassie was looking curious, rather than innocent. She worried when Cassie tried to look innocent. The teenager continued, "I mean, if he's nice, maybe he can tell me some stories about Jack." Of course. Blackmail material.

However, she stifled a grin and instead answered, "I don't see that as a problem. From what the general told me, Mr. Howe has a soft spot for youngsters. The kids in Kuwait apparently adored him." Cassie glared at her.

"I am NOT a 'youngster', Sam," the teenager's tone was one of offended dignity and Sam fought a grin as she tightened her arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"Of course you're not, sweetie," she replied, mustering up the most condescending tone she could. Cassie's glare turned even more deadly and Sam laughed as they entered the infirmary.

'''''''''''''''''''''''Briefing Room – Level 12

"They'd do anything for you, Jack," Ian observed quietly as they shut themselves away in the briefing room after lunch. The older man looked up from a paper he had been skimming and shot Ian a questioning glance. "Absolutely anything," Ian repeated. "That kind of loyalty isn't found often."

"No….it's not," Jack finally said, letting the paper drop back onto the table. "We've been through things that I never thought of or dreamed about. I suppose you want to know a little more about them other than the fact that they're loyal to me."

"Well, it would be nice to have a little bit of background on them, Jack," Ian replied, his tone cautious. He didn't want to intrude into the lives of these people he had just met, but he did want to know something. Obviously, they were special. Otherwise, they would not be as close to Jack as they apparently were.

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed and Ian knew he was trying to decide what he could tell and what he couldn't. After a moment, Jack began his story.

"I met Daniel around nine years ago, not long after…." the words hung in the air for a moment before Jack cleared his throat went on. "He went with me and my men on a mission to a foreign land. We were supposed to make contact with the natives and-."

'Unscheduled offworld activation!'

Jack froze as the announcement thundered through the room and the corridors of Level 12. Ian watched the general as his expression went from worry to confusion to outright anger. The only emotion Ian was experiencing at the moment was confusion. 'Offworld activation'? What did that mean?

He barely had time to ponder this before he realized Jack was on the phone in the briefing room. And he was very glad that he was not on the other end. Jack O'Neill was livid.

"Walter! This level is supposed to be secure! Level 12! What do you mean Siler hasn't fixed the problem, yet? What problem? Why don't I know what's going on in my own chain of command? Walter, I want Siler in my office yesterday!"

As Ian took all this in, he was also putting pieces together. He did not, by any means, lack intelligence. 'Offworld activation'. Jack going on a mission with Dr. Daniel Jackson. An archaeologist who had been shunned in the academic community because he essentially believed in aliens. And who had just disappeared from view nine years ago. No digs, no papers, no news of any kind. Nine years….around the time he went on a mission with Jack to a 'foreign land'. No. Ian shook his head almost reflexively. No, surely not. While he had admired the young archaeologist's passion for his beliefs, Ian had certainly never shared those beliefs. No, it just couldn't be. Suddenly, he noticed that the tone of Jack's voice had changed.

"How badly?" Jack was asking, his voice soft. Ian saw his friend close his eyes briefly before he spoke again. "Let Doc Fraiser know I'm on my way." Jack hung up the phone gently, almost reluctantly, and then looked at Ian. So much for partial truths. He knew Ian was well on his way to putting two and two together. He'd have to be an idiot not to, after all. Sighing, Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Follow me, Ian," he said. "We have some things to discuss."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''SGC Infirmary

"Hey."

Sam turned from her position to see Jack headed towards her. Ian was nowhere to be seen.

"He's in my office," Jack explained. Sam nodded. "How are things going here?" he asked.

"I haven't heard anything since Janet took her into surgery," she replied. "I haven't seen anything that bad since….um…since…" She broke off, unable to finish. She hadn't seen anyone injured that badly since Jack and Janet had been wounded just a few short months ago.

"Where's Daniel?" Jack inquired, his eyes already scanning the room for the archaeologist. He was surprised that the man wasn't here. Sam shook her head.

"He left the base about fifteen minutes ago. There were some books at his apartment that he needed for reference."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. That little coincidence had probably just bought them a much needed hour. If he knew Daniel……and he did……then the young man was most likely just now pulling up to his building. Then he'd have to rummage through his things for the books and, more than likely, would stop at his favorite coffee shop before returning to the mountain. Yeah, they were safe for a while. Jack looked around the infirmary for a moment longer before furrowing his brow. "Didn't I see Cassie earlier?" he asked.

"She left as soon as they brought SG-23 in. You know Janet doesn't actually like for her to hang around the infirmary very much. Even when things are calm." Jack merely nodded in response. He took a look at Sam's face, at her haunted eyes, and knew she was reliving the incident with Janet and himself. Wanting to comfort her, he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and jumped back when he heard a voice.

"Sir? Ma'am?"

Both Jack and Sam turned to see Colonel Havlicheck in a bed at the other end of the infirmary. Having caught their attention, he proceeded to wave them over. In beds on either side of his was the rest of his team. Sergeant Winters was dead to the world, apparently. She didn't stir as the General and Colonel walked by. By contrast, both Havlicheck and Dr. Spencer were wide awake. All of them, however, were covered with various scratches and bruises were already becoming apparent. Jack frowned as he took in the sight.

"They slipped her some drugs," Havlicheck nodded towards the sleeping Winters. "You can't see it since they covered her up, but she's got a makeshift splint on her right leg. Snapped right in two on our way back to the gate. We would've just carried her, but we needed our arms for firing back at the natives."

"The natives?" Sam's tone was incredulous. "I thought PTX-931 was a peaceful planet! This wasn't some attack from the Goa'uld?"

Dr. Spencer grimaced as he shifted in his own bed, trying to find a more comfortable position for his back to settle into. The grimace turned to a grateful smile when Sam quickly moved to put an extra pillow behind him. Jack looked around, curious.

"Where are all the nurses? And Dr. Boyd?" he inquired, wondering why the infirmary was so empty.

"They're in surgery, assisting Janet," Sam replied. "Dr. Townsend has already been called in. She'll be able to tend to the rest of SG-23. The nurses on downtime have been called in as well."

Jack acknowledged this bit of information with a simple nod. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the two men of SG-23. An informal briefing with the team's CO and scientist would have to do for now, obviously.

"So, back to the original question. What's happening with the natives on PTX-931, Mick?"

"I wish I knew, sir," Mick Havlicheck sighed. "We'd been there one night already. Everything had been calm and peaceful. No troubles at all, really. It was an idyllic setting. Then, just after breakfast this morning…..well, I'm not really sure what happened. Colin?" Mick looked over at his team member.

"The Colonel wasn't there when it happened," Colin Spencer explained. "Neither was I, really. But I walked in on the middle of it. To tell you this, though, I'm gonna have to start from when we arrived, General," Spencer scrutinized Jack's face carefully. Everyone knew General O'Neill preferred short, sweet, and to the point. Which wasn't something the SGC's resident scientists excelled at. Jack sighed.

"Carter? Go to my office, please, and keep our guest company. Oh, and tell the front gate to have Daniel report to my office as soon as he checks in," Jack's air was resigned and, in spite of the circumstances, Sam had to bite back a smile.

"Yes, sir," she responded. Giving a quick glance at the three present members of SG-23, she turned and headed towards the exit. As she walked away, she heard the sound of Jack pulling a chair in between the two men's beds. Then, "Alright, Spencer. Fire away."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Office of General Jack O'Neill

Sam wasn't sure what she would find when she entered her CO's office, but she was surprised to find Ian Howe sitting in one of the chairs and reading through a thick folder. He looked up at her when she came in and she read the question in his emerald eyes quite easily.

"It's true," she said softly, closing the door behind her and taking a seat next to him. Ian drew in a breath and exhaled slowly.

"I've already signed the papers," he said after a moment of silence. Sam didn't respond, though she was a bit startled at his quick acquiescence. He continued, "The sergeant brought them to me not long after Jack left me here. Then he brought me this," Ian gestured to the folder before putting it back on Jack's desk. Sam watched him as he began to pace the room, wondering when Ian would actually show some sort of verbal reaction to all this information. Glancing at the folder, she realized it was only the report on the first mission to Abydos. Oh, Ian had a lot to learn about. The trouble was, she wasn't entirely sure she was the best person for this job.

"It's a lot to take in, you know," Sam's attention was drawn back to Ian when he spoke again. "I mean, I guess it's arrogant to assume we're alone in the universe. But maybe I'm an arrogant sort of guy."

Sam smiled softly.

"You don't exactly strike me as the arrogant type, Ian."

"I know several people who would disagree with you there, Colonel," Ian returned the smile, but it faded when his eyes fell on the folder again. "So what happened after that first mission to Abydos? Obviously Daniel didn't stay there. And there was no mention of you or Teal'c." Sam shook her head.

"I created the dialing program for the Stargate, but I didn't create it here. I didn't even see it until a year after the first Abydos mission, when I met General O'Neill and Daniel for the first time. That's also where Teal'c came into the picture," she explained.

Ian sighed as he leaned back against Jack's desk.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here. Jack and Daniel didn't meet Teal'c on a dig in Africa, did they?" the British man inquired, raising an eyebrow. Sam rolled her eyes at what she considered to be General O'Neill's inability to come up with a plausible cover for the Jaffa.

"Not even close," she responded. Ian groaned in frustration.

"I hate not knowing what's going on. However……now that I'm 'in', do you suppose you could tell me how you all wound up together? And what has been happening over the past nine years?" he asked.

Sam opened her mouth to say that such an explanation was probably better left to Jack, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A second later, Daniel's head popped into the office.

"Hey, what's going on around here? The guard at the gate told me to report down here right away," his eyes scanned the room, pausing on Ian in confusion, and then moving on to Sam questioningly. "Where's Jack?"

"Ian, would you mind excusing us for a minute?" Sam asked, her expression apologetic when she looked at the blond man. Sensing something was very wrong, Ian nodded and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He asked no questions. . .this didn't concern him, and he had an uneasy sense that he didn't really want to know, either. Not thirty seconds later, the door to Jack's office was flung open and Daniel went tearing down the corridor, nearly knocking Ian over in the process. Sam came out next.

"Daniel! Daniel, wait!" she called after him, but he showed no signs of slowing. Swearing under her breath, Sam looked back over at Ian. "I guess you'd like to know what that was all about."

Ian shook his head slightly, responding, "Really not any of my business." Sam grimaced.

"Ironically enough, it's really the only thing I feel comfortable telling you," the colonel told him. When Ian motioned for her to go on, Sam continued. "Jack's in the infirmary. One of the Marines was badly injured and is in surgery right now. That's why he had to leave so suddenly. What you just saw was Daniel's reaction to the news."

"He's close friends with this Marine?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrows. Sam grimaced.

"You could say that. She's his fiancée."

However, she wasn't prepared for Ian's reaction. He actually took a step backward, his face paling, and he looked after the archaeologist. His lips moved, but no sound emerged. He looked back at her and asked, "Should we go after him? I mean, he shouldn't be alone right now, should he?"

Once more, Sam remembered Jack's warning to her in the mess hall, and thought she knew what happened. Obviously, Ian lost his fiancée. That was the only explanation that made sense. She slipped her hand around his arm, replying softly, "Jack will look after him. My job, right now, is to look after you."

She was rewarded with a half smile, as Ian replied, "Look after me? You mean, make sure I don't see anything I'm not supposed to see?" Sam just smiled and led him back into Jack's office. It would be easier that way, rather than taking Ian around on a tour of the base. The general would expect to find Ian in his office, after all.

"Look after you. . .you're a civilian in a top secret military installation, Ian. The general trusts you. He also cares a lot about you. You think about the questions you want to ask, and I'll do my best to answer them. Deal?" she asked. Ian hesitated, then nodded. Sam relaxed, ever so slightly, and sat atop the general's desk, while Ian took the seat in front of it. At the same time, she hoped to learn a little more about this man whom Jack had drawn into the search for the Templar Treasure. The questions a person asked told you a great deal about that person.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Two Hours Later

Jack sighed as he walked through the door of his office. If he was surprised to find Ian and Sam still there, he didn't show it. The only reaction he had was towards Sam when she immediately stood at attention upon his entrance. He shook his head slightly as he made his way to his chair.

"For cryin' out loud, Carter. At ease. It's just us."

Ian bit back a small smile as Sam took her seat again, noting that Jack was even less tolerant of military formalities than he remembered. He briefly wondered how the man had ever survived in the world of the military long enough to become a general. Then his gaze rested on one of the SG1 reports Sam had let him read. Oh, yeah. Saving the world, on a fairly consistent basis, tended to be the sort of thing that might recommend one for promotion.

"Sir? I want to apologize for losing Daniel. I…"

"Don't worry about it, Carter. We've lost him several times before, haven't we? And in far worse places than the SGC."

Sam allowed herself to relax a bit at this comment.

"Will she be alright, sir?" she inquired, fairly certain that the answer would be in the positive since General O'Neill was in a comparatively good mood. Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Personally, I have no doubts about that question, Carter. She's tougher than she looks. However, I was kicked out of the infirmary for being in the way. Doc Fraiser's orders. She came out for a moment to check on the rest of SG23 and saw me 'pestering' Dr. Townsend. Ordered me out. Said I wasn't to set foot in HER infirmary again until she sent for me," Jack shook his head again, wondering when he'd lost control of his base. Sam and Ian were caught between amusement and concern.

"What about Dr. Jackson?" Ian asked. Jack's eyes lit up a little.

"Oh, she tried to order him out. But he pulled that 'I'm a civilian and you can't order me to do anything' stunt. The Doc threatened him with big needles…..that usually gets him, you know……and he told her to 'bring it on'. Don't think I've ever heard Daniel use that phrase before. Apparently, neither had she. Because she let him stay there without another word. You can go down and keep him company if you like, Carter. Teal'c's with him right now, though," Jack started thumbing through the reports that Sam had pulled out to show Ian.

Though he tried to hold it in, Ian just couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud and Jack glared at him over the top of the folder he was perusing.

"Something funny?" he asked, his tone slightly peevish. Ian grinned.

"I was wondering, Jack, if you're the only one who isn't allowed in the infirmary that you're supposedly in command of," he chuckled as he looked over at Sam, who smiled as well. Jack bristled slightly.

"I can't be in command of something that's in the hands of a Napoleonic power monger," he grunted, making Ian laugh in earnest. "Shut up," he continued, but he had a smile on his face.

Sam brought the conversation back to the main concern at this time. In her mind, if Janet had left surgery at all, then the danger was over. There was nothing to worry about on that front except the recovery process for SG23. And the small little detail of why the natives had turned crazy all of a sudden. For now, she did want to fill the general in on what Ian knew about so far.

"I've answered as many questions as I can, sir, but I'm sure Ian still has several. And there were a few he asked me that I thought would be better for you to answer."

"Really?" Jack observed, picking up another report and skimming over it before saying, "Gah! Fruit Loops!" and slamming it shut. Ian raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at Sam, who shook her head. They hadn't gotten to that report, yet.

"Probably best that I don't know, anyway," Ian said in a low voice that only Sam could hear. She silently agreed. She had the feeling that there were a few things the general and Teal'c had left out of that mission report that she probably didn't want to know, too.

Jack picked up another mission report. "So, what can I tell you, kid? Can't tell you much about the Furlings, I'm afraid. And the Ancients……that's more Daniel's territory. I can tell you a few things about the Asgard, though. Heck, I'll get my little buddy Thor to tell you about the Asgard, if you want."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think Ian is ready to meet Thor just yet," Sam interjected. Ian knew all about Jack's first encounter with the 'Ancient downloading machine' and had gone over a few reports involving the Asgard and the Replicators. But he was still really new to this whole 'we're not alone in the universe' idea.

"Really?" Jack frowned. What was the point in being in command of a top-secret military base and having the ability to contact a powerful alien race if no one ever wanted to contact said alien race? He continued skimming. "Ah, I remember this one. Lots of trees."

"Jack, I want to know more about the Goa'uld," Ian stood and took the mission report out of Jack's hands. He knew his friend was avoiding the issue. Jack didn't like answering a lot of questions. Ian leaned over the desk, placing both hands on the surface, and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Tell me more about the Goa'uld."

Wonderful. Just. . .peachy. Jack took a deep breath and tried to stall a little longer, asking, "What, exactly, do you want to know? I mean, that covers a lot of territory, kid."

Carter ducked her head, almost as if she was trying to keep from smiling, and Jack glared at her. Especially after he heard the next words out of Ian's mouth.

"I read how they infiltrate their hosts. . .how they violate them. What I want to know is, whom do they choose as hosts? Do they choose children?" Ian asked.

"Not as a general rule. Carter and Daniel can tell you more. . .Teal'c can add to whatever they don't tell you," Jack replied. He paused, then said softly, "In terms of a Gou'ald infection, you don't need to worry about Annie. There will be other dangers to her." Carter mouthed 'Annie?' and Jack just shook his head at her. There would be time enough for that explanation later.

Ian closed his eyes, looking tired, and Jack said softly, "Look. . .go to the head, splash some cold water on your face. When you get back, I'll tell you what I can. I'll have one of the airmen escort you there."

Ian's eyes snapped open, and he eyed Jack suspiciously. The general added with an innocent smile, "Wouldn't want you getting lost, after all. Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"You don't plan on ever letting me live that down, do you?" Ian asked, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jack thought about that for a brief instant, then shook his head slowly from one side to the other. Ian shook his head as well, but rose to his feet anyhow, and said, "All right, then. . .I'll be back in ten minutes. You can send the other airmen after me if I'm not back in fifteen."

"No, if you're not back in fifteen, then I'll send the Marines after you!" Jack retorted. Ian rolled his eyes, and disappeared from the office. Not surprisingly, he had been gone but a few seconds.

And then, Carter asked, "Sir? Who. . .who is Annie?"

Jack sighed and answered, "His daughter, Carter. Ian's eight year old daughter." He thought briefly about what would happen if Ian caught anyone, Gou'ald or human, menacing his little girl. If it was Gou'ald, Jack had no doubt that they would learn a new way to kill one of those snakeheads. In a way, Jack felt a bit sorry for anyone who crossed Ian on this hunt. Ian had a name for the nameless, faceless entities that could harm his daughter. He knew that the Templar Treasure was bound up with the Gou'ald somehow. Knowing what he did, he would allow nothing to stop him.

Absolutely nothing.

TBC

A/N: authors run off cackling maniacally Seriously, though. Please review! And we're open to ideas, too! Tell us what you liked and, if you must, what you didn't like. Just do it nicely.


End file.
